A Past Forgotten and a Future Unknown
by MeLikesMyIrvine
Summary: Three years after Ultemicia falls, a new threat is born shaking everyone from their confidence for peace. Friends will be divided and nothing will ever be for certain again. CH.4 & 5 are now up!!! r&r plz
1. Prelude to Disaster

*Disclaimer: All Characters except Ilyjah Lockheart are property of Squaresoft.the damn lucky bastards. Ilyjah's mine.*  
  
_~Prelude to Disaster~_  
  
Irvine sighed and stared up at the clouds mindlessly. The grass he had lain back into was soft and sweet smelling; the type of thing that instantly would remind someone of summer time. Tipping his hat over his eyes a little more and finishing the last drag of his cigarette before tossing the butt to the side, Irvine let the lids of his eyes droop a little further. It hadn't been easy, adjusting to the new tranquility that had spread like a fine mist over every region of the world imaginable. Of course what else could be expected. Three years now it had been since the defeat of Ultimecia, three blissful years. Slowly but surely, things looked as if they were returning to normal. True there were still minor conflicts between cities but that was nothing out of the ordinary even before that damned sorceress had caused so much havoc. It was weird having everything and everybody so serene and, good yes but truly weird. Irvine wasn't one to adapt to it so quickly. Shadows of past threats and doubts of long lasting peace filled his mind. The one place he actually felt completely at ease was the fields just outside of Balamb, though no matter where he went Exeter was a constant at his side; but then again what decent sharpshooter is ever without his gun?  
  
Irvine was vaguely aware of Zell stumbling over and sitting on the ground beside him with a soft thump. The rambunctious martial artist, whom had seemingly grown up as little as possible in three years, deftly started to ramble on about something of little to no importance with out so much as a second thought as to if Irvine was even awake. Breathing heavily, and hearing Zell's words echo in his head, Irvine finally succumbed to the sleep which he had deprived him self of over the past few days. He felt himself float away in to the deep unconsciousness that enveloped him like a warm blanket.  
  
The dreams had been a constant over the previous three or four days; all of them colorless and dull with muffled voices through a haze that Irvine couldn't see through. This dream, however, was something quite different. Everything was the same, yet this time the flat vagueness of it all was replaced with vivid images that seemed all too real. Irvine could see her this time; a young raven-haired girl clad in a SeeD uniform standing with her back to him at first. The wind whipped around them both; toying with the girl's hair and sending her a little more forward with every step she took. Bodiless voices resounded in Irvine's head.  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
"Take your shot!"  
  
"She will destroy you if you don't!"  
  
He couldn't shake free from them. Something unexplainable held Irvine to his spot motionless in the wind. Sand gusted off of the arid Centra landscape, stinging Irvine's eyes as he raised Exeter and took aim. His heart raced, his mind the same way with a barrage of thoughts flip-flopping through it. This mystery girl was a league away from him now yet he could see every detail of her so clearly it was like she was standing next to him. His finger rested lightly on the trigger, ready to pull it back at any second; and yet he couldn't make the small muscle contraction necessary. Irvine couldn't shoot her. He lowered his gun as the girl stopped dead in her tracks. Looking down at his own hands involuntarily, Irvine cast Exeter to the ground when he saw they were covered in a sticky red substance that was unmistakably blood. But from where? He wondered to himself, still a little alarmed. The girl turned to face him, her image still crystal clear. A mournful, tortured look spread over her face, her eyes brimming with tears half from sadness and half from fear. Her face, it seemed oddly familiar to Irvine, he'd seen her somewhere before. If he could place her, maybe he could understand but everything started to become muddled once again. The ground became warm, almost hot to the touch and flames erupted around her, wreathing her in fire. Irvine finally came unglued from his position and ran the distance to try and help her. There was no way she could get out from the fire that surrounded her and with every step Irvine took the distance seemed to grow. Exasperated, he doubled over to catch his breath. Resting his hands on his thighs he looked up at the girl once more knowing it was hopeless. She was on the ground now; tremors ripping through the earth had shaken them both from their feet. The girl looked up at Irvine, the expression on her face tearing through his heart. Her expression hadn't changed, mournful, sad, like a creature that has known and is in great pain. She mouthed the words at first, but then, just as the second bout of tremors sent her to her knees and out of sight, the words echoed through Irvine's head in a terrified plea.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
Everything went black around Irvine again. He twisted in his sleep, unable to shake free from his dream until he heard Zell's voice calling for him, ripping him from his slumber. He jolted awake and sat up suddenly, looking around and trying to get his wits about him.  
  
"Shit man, I didn't know you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Zell said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair and raising an eyebrow before trying to start where he had left off. Something was wrong though; Irvine didn't look right, all shaky and sweaty. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright? I mean you look a bit pale."  
  
"Huh? It's nothing, don't worry about it." Irvine muttered and waved his hand dismissively, still trying to calm his nerves, which were running on overdrive. He looked at his hands and then at Exeter.  
  
"Are you sure? You're acting kind of weird, even for you."  
  
Irvine shook his head and grabbed his gun as he stood up. He looked down at Zell. "J-Just a dream."  
  
"Must have been some kind of dream!"  
  
"Yeah, some kind." Irvine took a few deep breaths of the crisp spring air that was substantially cooler then the hot, thick air in his dream that seemed to invade his lungs even though there was no possible way it could have. "I gotta get out of here." He started back towards Garden, leaving Zell to waste the rest of the day staring at the clouds.  
  
Zell just watched Irvine, slightly puzzled, as he walked away. "Strange." He muttered to himself. It wasn't like Irvine to be so introverted and bordering on being Squall like. Still, it was probably best just to let him alone. Whatever it was, Irvine'd sort it out himself just like he always did.  
  
Back at Garden, Irvine spent the better part of an hour just aimlessly wandering the lower halls before setting into a nice lonely corner in the quad to contemplate. He folded his arms and rested them on the railing of the balcony, tucking his chin behind them. He looked out over the glassy surface of the water that seemed to stretch on and on from Balamb Harbor. Irvine couldn't even guess what the dream meant. He had once heard from Matron that what he had just experience could be classified as a vision. It wasn't that the dream being called a "vision" was much help; in fact it alarmed him even more. No matter what it meant or what this dream was, trouble was coming; Irvine could feel it. This three-year peace they were experiencing was about to be shattered and Hyne only knew what was going to cause the destruction this time. 


	2. The Past Revisited

(a/n: I also forgot to put in the disclaimer that any made up characters or names you don't recognize also belong to me :) )  
  
**The Past Revisited**  
  
The clicking of hurried steps echoed in the empty corridor of Galbadia Garden as Ilyjah half sprinted to her morning class. Clutching her books under one arm she sighed dejectedly when she saw the other SeeD cadets file out of the classroom.  
  
"Late again Lockheart?" Casey Dregs quipped as he passed her in the hallway. He tilted his head in sarcastic sympathy. "Ah, you'll get to class on time eventually. A couple more years and who knows, maybe you'll actually graduate!"  
  
Ilyjah narrowed her eyes. "Ha ha, you're so funny Casey. You know you're right though." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm only trying to keep you company though Dregs, wouldn't want you to be the only one who fails the field exam this year. What is this again? Your third time taking the exam?" She smirked as she continued onward into the class, looking over her shoulder to see his smart ass smile fade.  
  
Hesitantly, Ilyjah stood outside the classroom, wondering how pissed the instructor would be this time. She knocked on the door timidly and held her breath. "Instructor?"  
  
"Come in." Quistis sighed and downed the last of the water in her bottle before tossing it away. She looked up when she saw Ilyjah enter the room. "The fourth time this week I see. Being late is one thing Ilyjah; missing morning class is another all together. It's becoming quite a bad habit for you."  
  
"I'm really sorry I-"  
  
Quistis raised her hand, cutting of Ilyjah in exasperation. "Save it, I've heard it one too many times I don't need any explanations. If you want to throw away a full year's work in two weeks just over a little sleep deprivation, it's your business."  
  
Ilyjah's face fell. "So you're not going to let me take the exam then?"  
  
"No, you can take the field exam, I wouldn't deprive you of that." Quistis replied, trying to reassure Ilyjah somewhat. "I know how much becoming a SeeD means to you. Now whether you pass or not is a different story."  
  
Ilyjah shrugged. "I know."  
  
"You're not just a cadet to me Ilyjah I consider you to be one of my closest friends now you know that." Quistis sighed and walked around to the front of her desk. "I'm only being hard on you because you've got so much talent and potential, I've never seen anyone with quite the gift you have with the guardians and with magic. I just wish you'd show to class, it'd give you a fighting chance. Talent or not, this exam will test your skill to the fullest extent."  
  
Ilyjah just shrugged and looked at the ground again.  
  
"Alright, get outta here." Quistis said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "You'll be late for training. I've lectured you enough for one day."  
  
Ilyjah nodded her head and tried not to look to discouraged as she left the classroom. She smiled to the stranger outside the door as she was on her way.  
  
"Quistis Trepe," A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. "Were you going to fail that poor girl?"  
  
Quistis turned on her heels and smiled. "Rinoa!" She laughed and embraced her old friend. "What brings you over this way? Not that this is an unpleasant surprise of course."  
  
"Took the train from Timber. Shore leave, you know thought I'd look around the shops a while, visit-" Rinoa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Visit my father."  
  
She and Quistis exchanged glances, both conveying that this wasn't about to be a pleasant trip to Galbadia.  
  
"Oh I see, so not exactly business, but far from being pleasure right?"  
  
Rinoa nodded with a smile. "Something likes that. Anyway, I just thought I'd drop by and see my favorite instructor who hasn't been home for quite sometime."  
  
"I know, I know, but I've been busy. Besides, when's the last time you were back in Balamb?"  
  
"Months, but I'm not the issue here."  
  
Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes. "How is everyone? I'm sure you keep more frequent contact than I do. How's Squall?"  
  
Rinoa circled the room and sat in an empty desk. "Haven't seen him in about three months but we talk almost daily." She sighed. "It's expected though, what with him being Commander and me fronting the construction of Timber Garden. He's reverting to his old self, unfortunately. It's probably the distance; I'll bring him out of it again. I have my ways"  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Zell and Selphie are as annoyingly close as they were before you left. Funny, I never expected them to get together. Sefie's been in Trabia for the last little while though, visiting and helping out at Garden. Irvine." Rinoa rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand. "Well, you know how Irvine is and always will be. Seifer's been gone for months now, nobody's really sure where he is. He stayed in Balamb for sometime after you left but, I guess he had to get away." Rinoa smacked herself in the head when she saw Quistis' expression change. "Oh man, I'm sorry Quisty. I didn't mean to bring him up, I forgot how much it still effected you."  
  
"It's alright." Quistis reassured her friend with a melancholy smile. "I couldnt expect him to wait around in Balamb for me forever. Besides after what happened with Fujin, after I couldn't save her, things got awkward." She fought back her tears. "Like he blamed me or something. It's funny, I never actually thought we'd all be scattered like this, you in Timber, Squall with Irvine Zell and Selphie running Garden, me teaching here and Seifer nowhere to be found. It's probably for the best anyway."  
  
Rinoa tisked. "Oh, don't say that. You know that it's not true don't you?"  
  
"Hmmm," Quistis chewed her bottom lip. "I'm not so sure."  
  
Rinoa wrapped her arms around Quistis and leaned her head on her shoulder. "So melancholy Quisty. You should come home, even just for a few days!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know."  
  
"Pleeeeeaase? Come on you've got to, I'm going back in a few days myself. Squall tells me Garden's been docked at the harbor for a few days now and he's got every intention to stay there for at least a week more." Rinoa jumped up and down excitedly. "Selphie'll be back by then and it'll be like it used to be again, all six of us together!"  
  
Quistis ran her hands through her hair, which was loose for a change, and sighed. "So close to the field exam Rinoa? What'll I do with my cadets?"  
  
"Bring them with you!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yeah why not?" Rinoa laughed. "You can show them around Balamb and even train them up in Fire Cavern." She could see Quistis' resolve weaken when she mentioned training; same old typical workhorse like ethic Quistis always had. "Whaddaya say huh?"  
  
Quistis sighed and smiled a little. The offer was quite appealing, and while she knew that this really wasn't the time to be taking a short trip to Balamb and disguising it as training, Quistis really wanted to go, "Let me think about it?"  
  
Rinoa nodded her head and squealed before glancing at her watch. "Just don't think too hard, it's not good for you." She sighed and grabbed her bag off of the desk. "I'm running late, I have to be in Deling in an hour and I think I may have just missed the last train. I'll talk to you in a day or so and we can sort out our stuff for the big trip home!"  
  
Quistis sighed and shook her head. Perhaps this is just what she needed. 


	3. A Rising Threat pt1

**A Rising Threat and Sleepless Nights pt.1**  
  
  
  
"Commander Leonheart?" Nida knocked on the door to his 'office'.  
  
Squall looked up briefly from the papers strewn in front of him before casting his eyes back down upon what he was doing. "What's with the formality Nida? Commander is just fine when you address me, Squall is even better." He mumbled, a little distracted. There was enough paper work involved with running a Garden to last a lifetime. Squall had never really realized how busy Cid must have been. He looked up again when he noted that Nida was still motionless in the doorway. He motioned for her to enter the room. "What is it? Not anymore requests for our forces I hope, we're swamped enough as it is. Let everybody bug Galbadia or hell, even Trabia for a while."  
  
"No sir." Nida replied as she placed a manila envelope on Squall's desk before collapsing in one of the chairs. "Take a look at these, taken a few days ago, a week at most."  
  
Squall sighed and flipped through the photos. He furrowed his brow. "Esthar ships."  
  
Nida nodded her head. "Lots of them."  
  
"And I should be concerned because?" Squall raised and eyebrow, not really understanding the whole point of this intrusion.  
  
Nida sighed. "Look at the location, about a mile or so East of Galbadia, hidden away by a side of a canyon." She raised an eyebrow in return. "You don't find that a little suspicious?"  
  
"Slow down Nida. We don't even know why Esthar ships have mobilized. There hasn't been any conflict as of late." Squall leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Galbadia and Esthar haven't exactly been the best of friends, even during times of peace, they've always sort of been at odds. Maybe these Esthar forces are trying to cross through Galbadian territory without stirring up anything. Better yet, there could be a chance that this is a friendly mission for them."  
  
Now it was Nida's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A friendly mission, from Esthar to Galbadia?"  
  
Sqall just shrugged. "It's not that far fetched." He sighed and paced looked at the pictures once more. "Any word from Elle-President Loire?"  
  
"I'm sure she would have sent word, had there been any breakdown in relations." He stifled a yawn and stretched out his arms. "If no aggressive acts have been carried out by either party, we can't do much. Keep me updated though, this could turn out to be nothing at best, but something tells me both sides have some roll yet to play in something a little more volatile. Agreed?"  
  
"Yessir!" Nida nodded her head and saluted Squall respectively before gathering up the photos and tucking them under her arm. "I know it's probably nothing, but I just wanted to be cautious."  
  
"No matter Nida, caution is best, it's when you let your guard down that the world descends into utter chaos." He smiled slightly and returned to his work after she left, still plagued with thoughts about the lack of communication from Esthar. It was a little unsettling, he had to admit.  
  
Meanwhile, Irvine sat lazily on the dock in Balamb with his fishing pole in hand. He hadn't caught anything in his life on the rare occasion he attempted to fish and there was little to no hope that his luck would change anytime soon. Still, Irvine figured he was long overdue for at least one fish; no matter how puny it might turn out to be.  
  
"S'up?" A voice sounded from beside Irvine, almost making him jump out of his skin.  
  
Irvine looked over his shoulder. "Is it not blatantly obvious that I'm fishing Zell?"  
  
"Hmm, a little touchy aren't we?" Zell asked, flopping himself down on the dock too and dipping his feet in the water. "No rest for the wicked huh?"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "What?"  
  
"Still running on no sleep."  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Irvine sighed and cast his fishing line into the water for about the millionth time that day. "I can handle it."  
  
Zell shook his head. "Yeah well, we haven't got that much time off left. I'm just looking out for you Kinneas. Wouldn't want you to be asleep on your feet during a mission, your aim's bad enough as it is." He joked, seeing if he could get a response out of Irvine. Zell welcomed a whack over the head with the fishing rod in Irvine's hand in this point. Just anything to let him know his friend was at least somewhat of himself.  
  
Irvine just scoffed. "Watch it Dincht."  
  
"What is up with you man? You don't sleep, you hardly talk to any of us anymore and no offense but you look like shit warmed over." Zell was starting to get more and more concerned about Irvine with every passing day and he finally voiced what a lot of people had been thinking.  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I'll tell you then."  
  
"I must."  
  
"Dreams." Irvine's voice remained monotone as he looked out over the water, not even paying attention to his fishing rod now. "Nightmares really."  
  
Zell furrowed his brow. "It might help if you could be a little more specific. I mean 'dreams' doesn't really help me figure out what's eating you."  
  
"Zell.." Irvine sighed and got up. Everytime he so much as brought up the dreams, the image of the dark haired girls face burned in his mind, almost painfully. "I really don't want to talk about it alright. This was a bad idea."  
  
"What? No, you can't just half tell me what's bugging you!" Zell got up too. "Look, Selphie's gonna be home in a few hours and she'll bug the living hell out of me unless you start acting like your normal skirt chasing self."  
  
Irvine laughed a little; the first sign of life he had shown all week.  
  
"So either tell me what's up, or at least act like the good ol' Irvine we used to know for my sake." Zell patted Irvine on the shoulder. "I swear if you don't I'll sick Selph on you and you can deal with her for a while! Oh and don't forget, Rinoa and Quisty are coming for a visit too.all three girls at once, trying to figure out what in Hyne's name is wrong with you. Think about it!"  
  
"A fate worse than death!" Irvine quipped.  
  
"Exactly." Zell laughed before holding a hand in front of his eyes to block the sun. "Hey! Galbadian ship! Must be Quisty!"  
  
It had been a while since any Galbadian ship had docked at Balamb. It was kind of eerie seeing it come to a slow halt in the harbor. At least Zell seemed to think so; it was so reminiscent of the days when Balamb was under threat of being burned to the ground. Of course as soon as Quistis' slender figure immerged from the ship the memories were dashed.  
  
"Zell! Irvy!" Quistis called out to them, almost ecstatically as she half ran down the platform of the ship, trying her best not to fall flat on her face.  
  
Both men embraced the instructor, who seemed to be slightly more fragile and underweight than before. Zell kissed her on the cheek. "It's been a while hasn't it? Just wait, in a couple hours this will all be a full blown reunion!"  
  
Quistis cast her eyes downward, still unable to stop thinking about Seifer since Rinoa had brought him up the other day. "Almost."  
  
Zell groaned. "Oh come on, so HE isn't here, so what?"  
  
Quistis shrugged and tried to act like she didn't miss him and that being back in Balamb wasn't just a little painful for her.  
  
"Looks like you've brought reinforcements." Irvine laughed when he saw the class full of cadets still standing on the ship's deck.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Quistis laughed and turned to face her cadets. "Slipped my mind for a second." She whistled sharply, drawing all of their attention to herself. "Alright! All of you get off that ship, you've got two hours to kill in town. We meet back at Balamb Garden, which is to your right at 14:00 hours on the dot!"  
  
Irvine watched the students all pile out of the ship, some looking a little worse for wear, while Quistis and Zell chattered on. He laughed to himself as he noted the fact that Galbadia was still exporting some fine looking women. Watching one cadet after another pass him by, Irvine's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the last cadet to disembark the ship. "It's her!" He muttered under his breath. The inky black hair, the milky skin his was the girl from his dream, he was sure of it now. She raised her sky grey eyes locking them with his ones of cerulean. A vague flicker of recognition passed through her face before she looked away and ran a few steps to catch up with her friends, not giving Irvine another look.  
  
He trailed her all the way to the corner. Contemplating following her, Irvine's heart raced. Who was this girl? Is Galbadia Garden how he recognized her? He had to find out who she was. He had to warn her, but warn her of what? There was still no more clarity to his dream, but he knew he had to warn her; that was imperative.  
  
(a/n: sorry about the slow update, computer troubles are a bitch *lol*) 


	4. A Rising Threat pt2

**A Rising Threat and Sleepless Nights pt.2**  
  
  
  
A beaten and somewhat tattered trench coat hung loosely around the shoulders of the shady looking man as he hunched over the table. He clutched his drink, the scabs on his bruised and cut up knuckles splitting open a little as he did. He ran a hand through his dull sandy blond hair after slamming back the remnants of the drink and sighed. A foul place this was, the thick odour of smoke and alcohol hung low in the air and seemed to coat every inch of anyone who had so much as set foot in the dimly lit Dollet pub. It was the only place he could go un recognized; actually it was more so the fact that this pathetically dull little city was the only place he could go with out running into one of "them". It was the only place he could go to get a little peace, to wallow in his own self-pity if you will.  
  
"Another." He said, sliding his glass towards the bar tender.  
  
Wiping the table briefly before filling the glass again, the man on the other side of the bar shot him a glance. "Building up quite the tab aren't you Almasy?"  
  
Seifer groaned and rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm good for it."  
  
"Sure, sure. By the looks of it you cant even afford to eat, and you're probably the guy who's been making a hell of a mess in my alley. What do you live in that box out there? Gee what a nice little home you've got for yourself there."  
  
Seifer lunged across the bar and grabbed the man by the collar. "I SAID I'm good for it. I don't sleep in any cruddy alley and I sure as hell don't need someone like you to look down on me." He let the bartender go and sat back on his stool, swigging back the refilled glass.  
  
"Easy man, I was only kidding." The bartender went back to polishing the table again, shaking his head and grumbling something under his breath.  
  
The door swung open, streaming light into the dank little pub and making everyone look up from his or her respective drinks. Seifer looked over his shoulder; furrowing his brow when he saw the three Esthar soldiers walk in silently.  
  
The town drunk slumped on the floor in the corner rose to his feet. "GIT OUTTA HERE Y'FLITHY PIGS! WE DON' WANT ANY ESTHAR SCUM 'ROUND HERE!" He stumbled towards the soldiers, drink in hand and reeking of what ever was in the glass. "Y'HEAR ME? GIT OUT!" He feebly swung at them with Seifer's gun blade he had grabbed from beside the bar before falling to the floor with a clatter. "SUM'N GIT 'EM OUT!TRU'BLE, N-NOTHING BUT TRU'BLE THEY ARE!" he babbled on trying to get to his feet, yet failing miserably.  
  
"Quiet down!" The bartender growled at him, circling around the bar to drag the drunken idiot back to his corner. "Or I'll let Almasy run you through with that blade of his."  
  
The soldiers silently stood a mere foot inside the door, observing the outburst of the man before heading to a table in the back. Seifer watched them wearily as the sunk into the shadows. Esthar soldiers had always made him a little uneasy. He grabbed Hyperion off of the floor and tossed a few gil on the bar for a couple of his many drinks. He swung the door open and stepped out into the street, shielding his eyes from the harsh light. Something was up and Seifer was going to find out what it was if it killed him. Esthar soldiers don't just walk into a pub for a drink. No matter who was running the futuristic city, friend or foe, this had to mean something was brewing. He wandered around the back way to the alley, creeping around the cans carefully trying not to tip one over in alert. His hand snugly wrapped around Hyperion's handle, Seifer hid behind a pile of boxes and garbage when he saw another handful of Esthar soldiers at the far end of the alley. One of them had some sort of communicator, which they were all crowded around. Seifer could here a crackling voice on the other end that was unmistakably Ellone's.  
  
"Did you find out anything yet?"  
  
"No ma'am, nothing so far. We've occupied the Inn, Café, and now the Pub and still nothing."  
  
"I see." Ellone sighed and there was a brief silence.  
  
"Any further orders ma'am?"  
  
"Get as much information as you can for now." Ellone sighed and sounded frustrated. "She was supposed to be at Galbadia Garden, but she wasn't, we've searched Deling, Timber, even Winhill and there's nothing. Not even in Dollet."  
  
"No ma'am not a trace of her."  
  
"We can't waste much more time." Ellone sighed again. "Press the locals for a little information, as much as you can get in fact, she has to be some where."  
  
"And if we find nothing?"  
  
"If we find nothing we expand our search and go through Balamb and Timber but scouring through any of the ruins of Centra would be pointless and stupid."  
  
"Roger that." The soldier sighed and sent his companions down the opposite side of the alley and back out into the main street. "We'll report back shortly ma'am."  
  
"Until then commander." Ellone replied. "Don't forget, we don't have time for resistance. Should you find her, use any means necessary to get her into our custody."  
  
"Yes ma'am.over and out."  
  
Seifer ducked a little further down behind the heap of trash, almost holding his breath as the Soldier passed him by so as not to get caught eavesdropping. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. He had no idea who this girl that both the soldiers and Ellone referred to as "she" or "her" was. Seifer was confused to say the least, of course that was to be expected due to the fact that one couldn't expect Ellone to blatantly spill out who she was in search of and why they wanted her. He stood up once he was sure the coast was clear and walked briskly down the alley.  
  
He chewed his lip a little more. "Galbadia, Galbadia." he mumbled under his breath. Seifer didn't really know anyone in Galbadia, so he it took a second for his mind to focus. "Shit.." He mumbled again then furrowed his brow and picked up his pace as his thoughts dashed to Quistis instantly. Deep down he knew it couldn't be her they were after but Ellone's words echoed in his head and he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding.  
  
Seifer scurried around the small apartment he had rented in Dollet and stuffed various belongings in a small pack. He'd follow Elle's soldiers everywhere if he had to, if it was Quistis they were after. He couldn't chance that it wasn't, even though there was no need for anyone to be after her, Seifer wasn't about to let anything harm Quistis without trying to go through him first.  
  
(a/n: Okay so, a lot of what I've written probably sounds like filler but all of this has a pretty integral part to play in the plot so just bear with me a little the next chapter is when the story line gets a little more involved.) 


	5. Sleepless

i**Sleepless**i  
  
Quistis raised and eyebrow and exchanged glances with Zell. "Uh.Irvine?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hellooo?"  
  
For the past ten minutes, Zell and Quistis had wanted to board Garden and get out of the somewhat chilly spring breeze. Irvine on the other hand had done nothing but stare off into what seemed to be nothingness. He hadn't so much as batted an eye in response to his friends' attempts to get his attention,  
  
"What?" Irvine replied, rather irritably, finally shaking free of his daze. He remained motionless, still staring at the mystery cadet and occasionally casting his eyes to the ground when she would turn her gaze towards him briefly. "What do you guys want?" He forcibly tore his eyes from her and fixed them on an amused Quistis.  
  
Zell chuckled and patted Irvine on the shoulder. "A little touchy aren't we?" He sighed and turned Irvine towards the Garden. "We only asked you like ten times if you wanted to go inside and get something to eat but you were off in your own little world there."  
  
Quistis leaned in and smiled mischievously. "So what or who, I should say, were you staring at over there?"  
  
"I wasn't staring at anything or anybody." Irvine lied.  
  
"Good, cause if you were," Quistis draped an arm over his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd have to point out that all these lovely girls I brought with me are ALL still cadets."  
  
"Not for long." Zell chimed in.  
  
Quistis backhanded him in the shoulder. "You're not helping me out here Zell, don't encourage him."  
  
"I'm just saying that in a few days most of them won't be considered cadets anymore."  
  
Irvine glanced over his shoulder, back at the corner where the girl had been standing with her friends. Cursing under his breath when he found it vacant, he rolled his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Quistis and Zell's banter, which was starting to give him a headache. Flashes of his dream seared through his head as he thought about the girl and the dream itself. He sighed and ran a hand over his brow. "Can we just drop the entire subject now guys?"  
  
Zell raised his eyebrows. "Still touchy I see," He looked at Quistis in mock sincerity. "Maybe our little Irvine has finally grown out of his womanizing phase."  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes at Zell and pushed past him down the corridor to the lift leaving his friends in his wake.  
  
Zell whistled long and low. "And there's my cue to but out."  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"It's a long story and I'm still not sure myself." Zell mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Best if he told you himself, he'd probably open up to you more than me anyway."  
  
"I'll find him and see if I can get anything out of him." Quistis smiled and stepped onto the lift. She looked at her watch. "You better get going or Selphie'll wring your neck."  
  
Zell nodded and embraced Quistis one last time before turning and heading out of Garden to meet his bubbly brunette girlfriend at the train station.  
  
After she dropped in on Squall and talked about everything under the sun, including Seifer, Quistis headed down to the first floor to find Irvine. The quad was an obvious bet, he had always enjoyed leaning up against that fractured side railing and looking out at whatever scenery Garden was stationed near. Quistis frowned in concern when she rounded the corner and he wasn't there. This wasn't the same Irvine she had left behind, it wasn't even the same Irvine Rinoa had described mere days before her arrival. She folded her arms over her chest and walked around the lower half of the Garden, poking her head into the various segments of it and greeting those who she hadn't seen for some time. She was about to give up when she finally heaved open the heavy doors of the training centre and saw Irvine struggling to take aim on a wavering T-Rexaur.  
  
"Hey Cowboy," She called from behind him. "Need a little help?"  
  
"I've got it under control."  
  
Quistis loosed God Save the Queen swiftly with a sharp cracking sound as it wrapped around the great beast's neck. She pulled it whip taught holding the badly injured monster still while Irvine took his final shot, sending it to the ground. "You must be feeling exceedingly strong to take on one of those ugly things on your own Irvy."  
  
"No big deal."  
  
Quistis sighed and tucked her weapon away as she followed Irvine further into the centre. "Okay, times up Irvine spill your guts."  
  
He scrunched up his face in frustration that Quistis was even there. He picked up his pace a little and stomped into the secret area hidden inside.  
  
"Irv."  
  
"Who is she?" Irvine interrupted Quistis, flopping down on the ground as he did.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I follow you?"  
  
Irvine sighed and closed his eyes trying to erase the feeling of doom and apprehension. "The dark haired cadet you instruct. She was last off of the ship today."  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes and looked skyward in thought. "You must mean Ilyjah, I think anyway."  
  
"Ilyjah." Irvine repeated to himself before furrowing his brow. "I still can't place her."  
  
Quistis was confused to say the least. "And you think you should be able to?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Quistis sighed and flopped down beside him. "This isn't some sort of lusty inquisition is it? I don't have to remind you of the rule about full blown SeeDs and cadets for the second time today do I?" She tried to lighten his mood.  
  
Irvine shook his head and rested it in his hands. "No. It's not like that at all." He looked at Quistis; almost sure she would be able to read him like a book. "Would you believe me if I told you something bad was coming? Something that nobody even has the slightest concept of?"  
  
Quistis looked at him, concern wrought over her delicate features. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"It's coming Quisty. I don't know when or how or even what it is, but it's coming and it'll rip all of our lives apart."  
  
"And you think this has to do with Ilyjah?"  
  
Irvine half nodded and yet shrugged at the same time.  
  
"You're not making much sense here Irvine." Quistis pulled him into her in a tight hug to try and reassure him.  
  
"I know."  
  
The mere sight of Irvine in this state was enough to bring tears to Quistis' eyes. Never once had she seen him this way, so afraid and unnerved. She was worried. "I think I should take you to Dr. Kadowaki Irvine, you look asleep on your feet." She toyed with his auburn hair and smiled. "She'll give you something that'll help you relax and we can talk tomorrow. Squall's called a meeting in the morning and you know how he'll be if you show up looking all ragged and paranoid. You just need a little sleep, come on I'll walk with you and see you to your quarters after we talk to the doctor."  
  
"No!" Irvine half shouted, shrugging her arm from around his shoulder. "No pills, no potions, no sleep."  
  
"Irvine I."  
  
"The dreams will come."  
  
Quistis frowned again. "What dreams?"  
  
Irvine just shook his head. "Please, just leave me now? Let me rest here a bit wont you Quisty?"  
  
Quistis nodded her head and got to her feet slowly, her eyes still filled with concern. If he wasn't willing to go, there was no way she was going to be able to overpower him. Even though it killed her to leave him there, she knew she had to, at least for a while. If he was the same tomorrow, she would say something to Dr. Kadowaki. Squall she would tell tonight.  
  
  
  
(a/n: Okay so, this wasn't quite as much as I wanted to update tonight, I really wanted to get into the story a bit more but I seem to have deleted my other file, so there for I have to retype it all and I have little to no energy left to do that. Thanks for the reviews to those who have read this, I appreciate it and I promise a little more exciting stuff in the next few updates.) 


End file.
